


On The Kitchen Chair

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, another legal drabble for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Kisses and ice cream.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 1





	On The Kitchen Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I’d never write another legal drabble but clearly I’m a liar. Also we’re going off the rails from my playlist for a bit; I’m writing kisses.

Crow giggled as he sat on Yusei’s lap, pulling back from a kiss.

“Your mouth is cold.” 

Yusei smiled and took another bite of his ice cream bar. 

“I _am_ eating ice cream.” he said, waving it. Crow leaned in for another kiss.

“I know, I could taste it.”

“You can see it too.”

“Okay, what’s going on down here?” Jack called from the stairs, coming down to the kitchen. 

“Ice cream.” said Crow.

“Kisses.” said Yusei.

“Kisses that taste like ice cream.” said Crow. 

“Now I want in on that.” Jack said, and made his way to his brothers. 


End file.
